


a shopping trip turns into a coffee date (not that oikawa is complaining)

by orphan_account



Series: Quick Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, genderfluid oikawa, i mean REALLY REALLY short fic, really short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa goes to a cute little boutique and finds and cute little guy named Iwa-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a shopping trip turns into a coffee date (not that oikawa is complaining)

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a idea i had, enjoy

Oikawa, holding several shopping bags, entered _Sweet n’ Sassy Styles_ , a boutique that had just recently opened. A couple of girls were inside the shop, holding up outfits and trying on some jewelry. A light lavender skirt caught his eye, and he headed straight for it. Once he got closer to the clothing rack, he saw a tall and built guy, probably around his age, behind the rack. “Do you work here?” Oikawa asked, flashing a smile. This guy is pretty hot. He thought. The man blushed a bit, probably embarrassed to be the only boy in the shop, besides him. “No, well, kind of. My aunt owns the boutique, so I sometimes help out. And stuff.” He said, running a hand through his spiky hair. Oikawa nodded. “Do you know if you have and smaller sizes of this?” He asked, holding up the skirt. “Um, I can check.”

“Thanks!” He returned with a two smaller-sized skirts. “The dressing rooms are in the back.” He led Oikawa to the dressing rooms where he tried on some outfits. Oikawa emerged wearing cute white lace shorts and a white shirt with horizontal blue stripes. “That looks good on you,” The man commented, but Oikawa shook his head. “Not really,” He said, and went back into the dressing room. A couple minutes later, he came out wearing the lavender skirt with a white shirt. “Nice,” He said, nodding, but once again, Oikawa shook his head. “The skirt look too lumpy on me.” He disappeared into the room once more.

\--

After trying on many outfits, Oikawa decided he didn’t look good in any of them. Oikawa opened the dressing room door, this time wearing his normal clothes. “Here, I’ll help put these away.” Oikawa offered, feeling bad about dumping the clothes in the worker’s arms and leaving. “It’s okay, but thanks.” He said. “But I feel bad. I literally wasted twenty minutes of your life. I made you wait outside the dressing room and I’m not even gonna buy anything.”

“It’s okay, honestly.”

“Still. I at least owe you some coffee.”

“Fine. I’m Iwaizumi, by the way. Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“I’m Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too. Want to go the coffeeshop across the street?”

“Sure.”

“Alright. It’s a date then.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://qiyoan.tumblr.com/) so you can send me prompts and art and stuff


End file.
